The Matrix: System Shutdown
by Double-Sins
Summary: Glitch is the Captain of the Lazuris that has to go on a mission with a brand new crew that he has never met before. (read the prologue to see what its about as well)
1. Prologue

The Matrix: System Shutdown

Prologue

                The matrix was remade over and over, with mistakes each time. There was no perfection to it. Glitches were found, viruses were created, and programs were deleted. Some programs were deleted, but they didn't leave. Some programs were good enough to where they were able to return each time a new matrix was created, like the Oracle. No matter how much the matrix was made though, there was one program that wanted to be free. Whether they were agents or twins, it didn't matter. There were just two things in common with most deleted programs. One, they were deleted for errors and two; they wanted to be free from having to hide. Well there is one program though that was almost perfected until there was one problem. That problem was that it overrode the architect and wanted to take over, so there was only one solution to be found. Deletion.


	2. New Crew

The Matrix: System Shutdown

Chapter 1

Captain Glitch came walking down the corridor, seeing his way through the darkness. Glitch had been down the corridor enough times to go through it with his pale blue eyes closed. His hand was running along the metal wall, brushing against wires every once and a while. After he hit a large single wire, he stuck his other hand in front knowing that he had finally met the corridor's end, he pushed open the metal door. The latches released, letting him walk into the dimly lit room. Three people were gathered around the rusting green table. The forest green paint was chipping revealing a dark color gray underneath. The walls were brown with different shades of oranges and browns on it. Glitch didn't want to know why there were different colors on the wall; he only wanted to get through his business then leave. A single dim light was hanging over the table casting shadows behind the three around it. Glitch's hair looked gray with the shadow towering him, but it was actually a whitish blonde color that matched the two pale blue eyes that looked around. None of his pale skin showed through his light gray sweater and gray sweatpants. The sweater stuck to Glitch's body as if like a second skin showing how fit and healthy he was. Glitch noticed there was one empty chair next to a woman. He knew it wasn't for him because he liked to stand while discussing things.

Glitch stood for a minute looking at the three people after he shut the door. This was his first time seeing these people. They were all wearing ragged gray, black, and white loose fitting clothing. Nothing but thin sandaled shoes kept their feet from touching the dust covered floor. They all turned their attention to Glitch. He took another minute to observe them all and get a feel of them. There was a young man that had to turn all the way around so that his back wasn't to Glitch. The young man's skin color was very dark, long dread locks went down to the middle of his back having tan colored beads end them. His eyes were brown, nearly black, making it seem that his eyes were only shadows. The boy was wearing a white tank top with a few holes here and there, revealing his muscular body. His young face showed eagerness, but the other two people around the table looked calm and ready. 

The one to the young man's left was lightly tanned. Glitch knew that there was no way his skin could've made contact with any sun so he figured this was his real color. His hair was golden brown and it folded down and around his head. Green eyes peered through the hair. The guy didn't move the hair from his face, he just continued to stare. He was small and not as muscular but he looked slightly older than the other dark skin guy.

To the young man's right was a woman. She had black curly hair that touched her shoulders. She was pale and had fierce blue eyes that made Glitch shiver slightly. Her face was triangular; her hair was behind her ears showing slightly pink cheeks. She was petite, but there was something more to her that Glitch couldn't describe. He was hoping he'd be able to place it soon or he wouldn't be to trust her. 

After Glitch made his observations, he walked steadily to the table putting his hands on it in front of him to make his body tower over them all. He looked them over one last time and he saw the woman was looking at his muscular arms. He wanted to smile, but he held his face neutral. 

"So you all are going to be part of my new crew?" Glitch said, breaking the silence at last. He didn't try to sound overpowering or bold. He wasn't new to the job of being captain so he knew the act wouldn't work anyway. They all nodded not really knowing if he wanted a response. Glitch pointed to the eager boy. Glitch had a liking to the kid already because of his eagerness. "What's your name?" Glitch asked.

"Hex." He asked. The boy tried to sound older than he was. Glitch smiled.

"And what do you want to do as part of my crew?" 

Hex thought about the answer for a second. "I wanted to be the operator. I heard your last one didn't make it through the last battle, so I was hoping to fill him in. And if I could, would I be able to be second in command?" 

Glitch thought for a moment, he remembered how his last operator died and he blamed himself for it. Three others had died along with the old operator and having people take their places made it hurt him. One of the people that died was someone he loved and felt that no one could replace her. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I can't decide right away for you to be my second in command. As for being operator, you can read the matrix code inscriptions and you can download and uploads things from and for files?" Glitch made it a question. 

Hex grinned. He was happy he knew all about computers. "Oh yeah, and a whole lot more." Everyone in the room slightly smiled noticing his eagerness.

Glitch gave him the job trusting Hex. He knew he could, but he didn't know if he could give him second command. His old lover was second in command and there was no one else he felt he could trust but Hex just beamed with happiness so Glitch felt he could give him a shot at being second in command hoping he made the right decision.

Glitch turned to the woman. She looked him straight in the eyes. By her doing this, he knew that she was a very direct and open person. She had no innocence; this was what Glitch thought was missing. "What's your name and what do you want to do as part of my crew?" He asked. 

She tilted her head slightly not having to think about her question at all. She had everything planned for herself. "My name is Chat. I'm a fighting specialist so I'd be able to help you with fighting routines and show you how to be better and stronger." Glitch looked at her. She didn't look strong to him, but he knew that looks were deceiving.

Glitch sighed then he thought to himself. He wanted to test her, see how she could handle jokes though she didn't look like a joking person. "That's what we have fighting and dojo programs for." They all laughed even her though not as much. She was willing to laugh at herself, its good people can do that, Glitch thought. 

"Captain Glitch, I can see things differently then most can. I have an ability to see something before it happens therefore giving me the ability to know what to do to people before they can do it themselves." She said in a collected voice. It sounded soothing to him.

Glitch thought as very interesting. "Power of premonition. But why do we need you if we don't have your 'ability'? We can't use what we don't have." He answered. Glitch liked testing people. Seeing how far they'd be willing to go to get what they wanted.

Chat stood up, her face was close enough to Glitch to where he could smell her. She smelled like apple cinnamon. She's very bold, Glitch thought himself. "I can teach you how to counter the attacks. The programs are only made to show you how to fight, not to counter. We need to know how to attack, but it's the defense that keep us alive." She said, her voice was low, but everyone could still hear her. Glitch looked back into her eyes. He felt they were having a staring contest. Her blue eyes pierced into his, feeling like they were searching for something. 

Glitch broke first and she smiled. He looked at the other man that he hadn't spoken to. "Fine, we could use better fighting techniques. Those programs are old anyway. I'd say their ready for deletion." Glitch said. 

"Well since you gave the kid second in command can I…" Hex interrupted Chat.

"My name is Hex, not kid." He said. Glitch was glad Hex was able to stand his ground.

Chat moved her eyes from Glitch to Hex slowly. "How old are you?" She asked.

Hex's voice wavered as he answered. "18." 

Glitch didn't know if he wanted an eighteen year old for second in command, but he felt he could trust Hex to follow orders better than Chat.

"Too young to join the team don't you think?" She asked. This was her way of being deceptive without even trying. She wanted to be second in command and it was obvious to Glitch. 

"I've read the damn papers over and over to make sure I made the requirements. It was says eighteen and up. I've waited for this my whole life and I don't need a bitch like you to screw it up." Hex gritted through his teeth but he sounded like he was trying to control his anger. Chat laughed; well obviously she didn't mind being called a bitch. Glitch didn't trust her to be second in command anyway.

"I'm 24; I don't think you should talk to me that way." Chat said slyly, she was joking, but Hex was offended.

Glitch put his hand up before anyone else could speak. He was chuckling. "Don't worry Hex. No one will take your place. Continue with your question Chat." She looked at Hex as if to be mad, but her facial expression changed when she turned back to Glitch.

"Can I be third in command?" She asked. She made her eyes sparkle. Glitch smiled, well he could give her a chance, but he wanted to see what the other man had to say if he wanted third command. Glitch didn't want her in charge of anything. Fighting seemed to be all she needed. 

"Hold that thought Chat. I'd like to hear him before making a final decision." Chat mumbled a word, but it wasn't audible. Glitch turned to TJ. "You know what I'm going to ask you already so out with it." Glitch was getting tired of standing. The seat looked inviting, but he refused to sit hoping that this would be over soon, then he'd be able to return to his sleeping quarters. He'd have to turn down the person that wasn't here to take the seat. To him if you weren't there then you won't be able to be there for anything else. 

The other guy shook his head making his hair fall back from his eyes, he obviously had practice with this but there were still a few strands in his face. The guy ran his hands through his hair revealing a small diamond earring in his right ear. This surprised Glitch, he didn't approve of guys with earrings but he couldn't prejudge the man now. His eyes looked empty, holding no life. This scared Glitch, he wasn't happy with the way this guy was, but he'd have to see what he was applying for. Chat looked at the man smiling, it was obvious she approved of him. The man spoke breaking Glitch from his thinking. "I just want to fix things since I don't have much left to do with my hands. I'm great with fixing things and I have training with combat from my father." His voice didn't hold any excitement. It was like he was just there.

Glitch said, "Who's your father?"

TJ looked up finally meeting Glitch's eyes. "My father was your last captain." Glitch thought for a moment then he remembered. 

"Captain Volaski?" Glitch didn't mean to say it out loud. "I didn't know he had a son." 

TJ's expression stayed blank and empty. "Well he did and I'm here. So do I get the job?" 

Glitch nodded. "Sure you'll be the maintenance officer." TJ's eyes went from Glitch to Chat. He looked at her long and hard through his plain green eyes. He looked mad at her. She repositioned herself in her chair slightly smiling.

"Keep your damn hands off of me. I mean it." TJ said lowly. Glitch looked at them both not believing his ears.

Chat smiled slyly. "What happens if I don't?" Chat's hand disappeared underneath the table. TJ jumped up. 

"Glitch, tell her to back off!" Glitch stood up on his feet taking his hands off the table. He folded his arms over his chest. He was surprised to be brought into this.

"That's Captain Glitch now. Chat if you're acting like this then how do you think you'll get to be third in command?" The smile was wiped from her face.

She looked at TJ. "How old are you TJ?" 

He looked at her, his eyes finally held something, anger. "I'm 23."

"You should be to take care of yourself instead of running to the captain. Well then, I won't touch him." That was all she said. Without more that could've been said, the door opened with a creek. Everyone turned their heads to it forgetting the situation before it. A young woman walked into the room. Her hair was blond and short. It barely touched her shoulders. She had eyes that were mixed between grey and pale blue. It reminded Glitch of frost. Her skin wasn't tanned at all which made her pale. She was wearing a very loose fitting tank top so it was tied at the bottom to make slightly tighter. Her pants fell around her feet. It seemed she glided into the room not tripping over her the pants. Her eyes were just as observant as Glitch's'. 

Glitch's mouth dropped, but he put his lips back together. She looked like his last lover. His last fiancée, but it wasn't her because his fiancee's eyes were bluer and her hair was longer, but they looked similar. She held the same beauty and lurid glow that his fiancée held. She walked past Glitch, her face not showing any emotion, but she noticed that everyone stopped talking after she entered the room. She sat down in the empty chair. 

Glitch turned to her. Chat looked almost jealous by the girl's beauty. It had shown on her face too. It made TJ happy to see Chat unhappy. Hex looked mesmerized. Glitch finally broke the silence. "Who are you and what do you want?" 

Chat looked at Glitch. "That's rude don't you think? I suggest you rephrase that question." 

Glitch sighed. "Sorry. I'm just having a rough time right now, but you do know what I mean."

The girl graciously smiled. "It's ok. My name is Mara; I came to see if I could be second in command and if I could be the coordinator of the ship." Glitch looked at Hex then Chat. He didn't know why, but his heart told him to make her second in command. It couldn't have been the beauty, but it was the fact that he felt he could trust her. He asked himself why did he trust her so quickly though. He felt like he knew Mara in some why, but didn't know how he knew her. He had never seen her before. He knew exactly why he trusted her though. It was the fact that she looked just like his fiancée and he trusted his fiancée. But there a small part him that didn't hold any trust for her. He was about to tell her no, but Hex said something before he did.

"I'm second in command. Maybe you could be third." Chat looked evilly at Hex. He turned away from her eyes and she smiled. 

Glitch was beginning to sort reasons in his mind to make Mara his second in command. Hex was too young and he needed to learn the ropes. TJ hadn't asked to be any sort of commander and there was no way in hell that he'd let Chat be his second. It seemed feasible enough to him. "Hex your new and young on the job and…" Glitch began but was roughly interrupted by Hex.

"You didn't ask how old she was! You didn't ask her why she was late. You can't trust someone when their late!" He had a point.

Before Glitch could get a word out, Mara answered with her voice. It was soothing like Chat's but she didn't have to try like Chat did though. "I'm 23 and my brother is part of another team. He's their third commander and I feel that I can do this. And Hex, you know the exact reason I was late, so don't you dare go there about that." She had hissed the word Hex and he flinched when she did.

Chat looked at Mara, her face was neutral. Mara looked back into Chat's eyes showing no fear of Chat. Chat spoke, "Well most of us don't know why you were late, so how about explaining."

Mara looked at Hex. "He told me the meeting was canceled, but I was talking to my brother just a minute ago and he said that the meeting was never called off." 

Glitch looked at Hex. "Why did you lie to her?"

Hex hesitated then his shoulders slumped. "I knew she wanted to be second in command, but I want to be it so much and I know she's older than I am so I didn't think that I'd be able to. So I told her that this was cancelled hoping she wouldn't make it."

Chat laughed. It made them all shiver including Mara. TJ leaned back in his chair, making the legs raise from the floor. Hex had now given Glitch the perfect reason to let Mara be second in command. "Hex, being second in command deals trust and I'm not getting any trust from you right now. But there is something I am willing to do. I'll let you be third in command and Mara you can be second and you can be the coordinator." Glitch raised his hand before Chat could protest. "There is no way I'm going to let you be second Chat, I'm going to tell you that right now. So we have this sorted out now because I'm going to bed." Hex got up looking at the floor. Chat was certainly not happy, but she brushed TJ when she got up. It was obvious it wasn't an accident and TJ knew it. TJ pushed her away, but before he drew his hands back, she grabbed them, crossed them and put them against his chest. He hit Chat's head with his head then he kicked her below the knee, but she pulled her leg up before he could kick her. She went down to her knee then slid totally to the floor. She lashed her foot, sweeping underneath TJ. He fell backward, but Mara caught him before he hit the floor. Glitch was impressed by all three of them. 

Chat got up, brushing the dust off of her clothes. "I knew you were going attack me TJ, or I wouldn't have picked my leg up." She winked at him, and then left the room.

Mara looked at Glitch, "Give the kid second in command. I can take third. No problem."

Hex smiled. He didn't even bother to correct her for calling him a kid. Glitch was wondering what Mara was getting at. He considered her suggestions. She flashed him a smile and Hex pretended to look pitiful. Glitch felt that he'd regret making Hex second in command, but he did it. "Yeah, Hex you can stay second in command. Mara will be third."

Mara kept looking at Glitch with her cool eyes. "When does the ship leave port?" She asked. Glitch forgot to tell when they were leaving.

TJ crossed his arms, his eyes looking at Mara. "We leave tomorrow in the morning. I'll send someone to knock on your door, but don't bother to answer; they won't be there to greet you." Glitch said.

TJ looked around at everyone. "Who's going to the Departure Ceremony tonight?" he asked. Glitch forgot about the Departure Ceremony too. Being tired made him forget things. Most people called it a ceremony, but it seemed like a night out at a dance bar. Then the Council Elder comes and gives them wise words of encouragement. Glitch didn't feel like going. He was drained already. Hex and Mara said they were going, so did TJ. TJ looked like the type to party, but just didn't act like it.

"I have to be at the cermony. My girl is going to be there!" Hex said with a wide smile on his face, his dark eyes erasing the shadow.

Every one laughed. "Meaning your girlfriend?" Glitch asked, he knew the answer though.

"Hell yeah!" Hex answered. "Why are you going Mara?" Hex asked. 

She looked at them. "I like to dance, and anyway, my brother will deliver the speech."

Glitch looked confused. "I thought Elders did that."

Mara smiled. "They normally do, but this time they wanted someone young and someone who came back from the last battle to do it for a change."

"What group is he from?" TJ asked. 

"Alpha Cross." Mara answered. Glitch knew that group. The team had consisted of just males, that are why it was called Alpha. 

"I've seen your brother. He looks nothing like you." TJ said.

"Well, different parents. We were both part of the matrix and I was adopted while being in the matrix. He was a hacker and that's how I learned to hack because he helped me and we both believed the matrix wasn't real so we both ended up here in Zion." Mara zoned out, as if looking into space while she was talking.

"So you consider him your brother even if your not blood related?" TJ said.

"Yeah, I don't see what is wrong with that. We were part of the same family in the matrix after I was adopted, I considered him my brother. He helped me when I needed help, he loved me, and treated me like family." She looked at TJ for a second. Glitch didn't want anything to get out of hand, so he stepped back, unfolding his arms.

"Alright you guys." Mara looked at Glitch. "And girls, go to the party but don't stay up too late." Glitch said with a sigh.

Hex got up from his seat and looked at Glitch, his dread locks swaying as he moved. "So now your our father?" Hex asked as if to be offended.

Glitch closed his eyes then opened them. His crew seemed be having a bad day or something. "You could say that Hex. I'm your captain, but I won't control how late you stay up. That's your choice, not mine." Hex didn't reply, he just glared at Glitch. Then Glitch broke the silence again, wanting to leave. "Remember, we're leaving tomorrow after someone knocks on your door. Everyone will meet at port 2 for the ship called 'Lazuris'. Got that?" Everyone nodded. Glitch looked at Hex, "I'm going to let you start your job tonight Hex as second in command."

Hex's eyes lit up. "Really?! Doing what?"

Glitch smiled knowing that Hex wouldn't like what he was about to do. "Since Chat left, you're going to have to tell her when we leave, where to meet, and the leaving signal."

Hex sighed. "This is great." Everyone including TJ, laughed hearing the sarcastic in his voice.

"She'll probably be at the ceremony, so you can tell her then. See, not a lot of work there!" Mara said trying to cheer Hex up. She patted his back lightly.

"So everything is settled. You're all dismissed." Glitch stood watching everyone leave.

Mara brushed against Glitch, but she didn't look back. Glitch's eyes followed Mara until she disappeared around the corner. Hex turned around after TJ left too.

"Are you coming Captain?" Hex asked.

"Yeah." Glitch walked out of the room, locking the door with his keys. Glitch went to his room and laid down on his bed only removing his shirt. He laid his head on the pillow, closing his eyes. He didn't go to sleep immediately. His thoughts were on Mara, who reminded him of his ex-fiancée. He decided that he'd take a nap then go to the Departure Ceremony.


	3. Bad Dream

Matrix: System Shutdown

Chapter 2

                Glitch walked slowly to his sleeping quarters, thinking about his new crew. This was going to be crazy for him, he just knew it. But he had to do what the council wanted him to do to, which was finding the locations of the machine satellites and blow them up. The satellites could pick up telegraphed and heat waves which gave away the location of Zion. The council didn't like the machines knowing where Zion was because it was always a threat that the machines could destroy the only city.

                Somehow, Glitch didn't think that knocking out the satellites would work. And the council also wanted Glitch and his crew to visit the oracle and find the fate of Zion from her. The council was being so cautious because the machines were getting upset because so many people were being released from the matrix, so the supply of energy for the machines was going low. So the council didn't release too many people now, they were trying to find a way to defeat the machines without risking any of Zion or it's people, but someone had to go out there. There was some kind of plan to have a large fleet go and attack Machine City, but they were told it would be an automatic death sentence for anyone who went out there. So no one questioned or planned to go to Machine City.

                Glitch didn't mind the mission. He liked them actually. He didn't like having to stay in Zion for three years missing his dead fiancée or crew. He reached his door and unlocked it, and then he went inside. He peeled his shirt and boots off on his way to the bed and laid down in it. He decided that he could take a short nap then if he felt better, and then go to the Departure Ceremony. Glitch looked up at the ceiling before going to sleep, hoping that he could get used to his new crew, because they seemed so young and energetic. Except for TJ, who Glitch didn't really believe was his old captain's son. Glitch did have an old friend though that wanted to go along on his next "adventure". He'd already told his friend that they'd meet at port two before leaving so his friend could be there to join them. Glitch settled down into his deep sleep hoping for a peaceful rest, but got what had visited him for the last three years.

Dream:

Glitch and his crew jacked into the matrix. His crew of four surrounded him and the phone of the apartment. They were all wearing black except for Faith, who wore white. His operator, Zen had to stay behind to follow their movements using the monitor back on the ship. Glitch picked up the ringing phone. "We're in." Was all Glitch said.

"Good, tell Ridge to watch himself or he'll get his ass kicked again." Zen said then she hung up. Glitch looked back at Ridge smiling. Ridge was 5'8 and was very masculine. He was their best fighter, but he got into a fight with an agent in the Matrix and didn't know what he was dealing with. His dirty blond hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail showing his high cheek bones. His sunglasses hid his hazel eyes.

"Well the agents aren't against us now Glitch. Ever since they tried to break free, their program is on lock to do exactly as their supposed to." Ridge said. He smiled, remembering when he fought in agent. He thought he could take one on, but he'd never gone against an agent then.

Faith cut in, turning them all serious again. "Are we all here to fight agents or are we here to see the oracle?"

The other two men joined in saying the oracle was the reason they were there. Gabriel was the tall one with black hair and blue eyes, he was skinny, but could defend himself if he needed to. And Disk was about the same height as Ridge, with his golden blonde hair laying on his shoulders with nothing holding it away from his triangular face. His grayish green eyes were covered with black glasses as well.

Glitch turned to Faith with a small smile. "Thank you." She told him no problem. Glitch led them from the building and into a black car. Gabriel and Ridge got into another car so that they could follow Glitch but they wouldn't go inside to see the oracle. They needed to stay outside and guard the building until it was time to go.

Seraph greeted Glitch, Faith, and Disk at the door after they entered. "Hello Glitch. It has been a while." He said. He had his black dress pants on with the black tank top, but his white shirt was covering his arms.

"Yes it has been. We're in a hurry Seraph. Our ship is in a tunnel where sentinels have been detected a day ago. You know we can't set EMP off if we're still in the matrix." Glitch said as they walked into an elevator.

Seraph sighed. "Yes, I do know." They rode the elevator in silence. There wasn't much tension in the air, but the silence was nerve racking, but no one said anything. There wasn't much need to. The elevator stopped with a small "ding" and they all got off. Glitch and Faith behind Seraph, and Dish followed behind them all. They went down a long quiet corridor. Seraph stopped at a door and went beside it. "It is open. Until next time Glitch." Seraph did a small bow to Disk and Faith. Glitch opened the door, with Faith and Disk following him.

They had entered a room with children on the floor. Some playing with others and some alone. There was a boy in a corner that had a small ball of fire floating above his open hand. Then he closed his hand the fire went out. Disk said whoa.

Faith smiled. Disk had never seen the oracle before, nor had he ever been in the apartment either. Faith looked up after she smelled a fresh batch of cookies coming from the oven. The smell was soft and sweet, but Faith knew that the smell wasn't real because the matrix produced the fake smell. Glitch was next to her, but he was studying the children on the floor. There was a boy with dark skin sitting on the floor in front to the television.  Glitch tapped Faith on the elbow and pointed to a small girl on the floor. The girl had her back to them and was almost at their feet. Faith looked closer to see what she was doing. The girl was reading a book, but when Faith looked closer, the girl was rearranging the letters spelling different things with the text that was there already. The girl turned around almost sensing that someone was watching. Her skin was pale and her brown hair was in small braids. She smiled at them and it seemed she was going to say something, but the oracle came into the room.

Glitch and Faith gave the oracle a hug. "Nice to see you again. I just got some fresh cookies from the oven. You came just on time." Glitch and Faith nodded their head after the Oracle said that. "Come with me to the kitchen. I need to sit down. My body is getting old." She motioned for them to follow her. She sat at the table and pointed to the plate of cooling cookies. "Want some?" Glitch took two, giving Faith a cookie. Faith bit into the cookie. She closed her eyes, her mind enjoying the sweet rich taste of the cookie. Disk leaned against the counter, not taking a cookie. The oracle finally noticed him. "You don't want one?" She asked him.

"No thank you." He said. His peered at her through his glasses. She studied him, then finally looked at his glasses, but he felt that she could see his eyes past the glasses.

"You must be Disk." He nodded in response, telling her that she was correct. "Remove the glasses. I like to look into a person's eyes when I first meet them." Disk looked at Glitch. Glitch gave the slightest of nods and Disk doffed his glasses and placed them in his coat pocket not knowing what else to do with them. The oracle sighed while giving a small smile. "So young, but will to protect. You're twenty. You have no family to protect, so you choose to protect those who have taken you in." The oracle didn't make any of it a question. She was stating the facts to him and she was correct. Disk tried to keep his face neutral, but he was slightly surprised that she knew that much about him.  He didn't say anything. "You do talk. I know you do." The oracle had a slight shade of insistence in her voice. The only problem was that Disk didn't know what to say. "I know you don't know me and you're nervous, but I don't bite."

Glitch and Faith both smiled. Glitch's phone rang. He took it from his pocket, but the oracle placed her hand on the phone. "Don't answer that, it isn't Zen." Glitch gave a questioning look to the oracle, but he trusted her. "Agents are tracking a program down that is going against what the architects want her to. Their calling all cell phones since they can track her voice." The oracle explained. Glitch put his cell phone back in his pocket. Glitch looked at Faith for a second then back at the oracle. "You have a question to ask Glitch. Just ask it. She won't mind it, so don't worry."

Faith looked at Glitch wondering if the oracle was talking about her. Glitch sighed. "You know that Faith and I are to be married. Will it last Oracle?" He asked.

The Oracle slightly smiled. Faith's mouth dropped and she slowly closed it. Faith looked at Glitch through her and his sunglasses, but she doesn't say anything. The Oracle spoke, breaking the silence, "Of course it would last. I see the love between the two of you, but if you're asking about your future, then I don't know if I should tell you Glitch, it could change the relationship."

"There is nothing you can say Oracle to make me change my love for him." Faith said, looking the Oracle in the eye. Faith instinctively put her arm around Glitch's waist, afraid of what she may hear next.

"I didn't say it would change your love, I just said it could change the relationship." The Oracle said.

Faith still didn't like hearing that. Glitch didn't move even when Faith's arm was around him. He was too busy thinking about what the Oracle may tell him. "I thought you told us what we need to hear, so it doesn't change the future." He said.

"I try, but I don't like telling you those things Glitch. I like to keep very close to the truth if I can. I'll let you have the choice to hear about the future I see for you or not to. Your call Glitch." The Oracle answered. She pulled a cigarette out of her small pocketbook. She lit it with a small cheap plastic cigarette lighter.

Glitch didn't want to hear the news. He wanted to stay with Faith as long as he could. "Fuck choices. I don't want to hear it" Faith was appalled by his sudden language.

The Oracle chuckled. "Alright then. You may regret it Glitch, but I'll warn you about one thing. Keep a very close eye on Faith. Regina is after her."

"Who?" Glitch and Faith asked at the same time. A knock came on the apartment door before the Oracle could answer.

Disk turned, "You want me to get that?"

The Oracle looked past the living room. "I can't tell who it is."

Disk instinctively put his hand on the butt of his gun, but didn't draw it. "I'll get it."

"No, I will. If the Oracle doesn't know who it is then this can't be good. I can't let you go like that Disk." Glitch walked to the door, Faith quietly following behind him. They weaved between the now silent children. The Oracle had Disk take the children to her bedroom. Before Glitch opened the door, Faith got behind it, her gun out and pointing at the ceiling. Glitch looked through the peep hole and there were two men and a woman at the door. Glitch opened the door with the chain latch still hooked. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The woman spoke. Her black straight hair flowed down past her shoulders and her pale blue eyes watching him. "We need to speak with the Oracle. We have some business to discuss." Glitch closed the door, undid the chain latch, and then he cautiously opened the door again. The woman smiled at him as she walked through. She wore a black tank top, with a black leather coat covering her bare arms. She also wore tight black leather pants the slightly flared at the bottom. Her spiked high heeled boots sank into the carpet, but she kept her balance. The two men followed behind her, wearing all black as well. They both looked exactly alike, with their long black hair pulled back into ponytails. Their almost black eyes studied the living room as Disk and the Oracle came down the hall way. Disk had his right hand in his pocket. Glitch was sure that Disk was trying to decide whether to take his gun out or not.

The woman's smile widened when she saw the Oracle, but she turned back to Glitch. "Hello Glitch."

Glitch had no idea how she knew his name, but he surely didn't know hers. "And you are?" He asked. His hand was still holding the door back against Faith, hiding her.

"I am anonymous for now; it is none of your concern for now Glitch." The woman looked past Glitch and to the door he was holding. "Faith you can stop playing hide and seek now. Come from behind the door, give the gun to Mezane." Glitch let go of the door. Faith kicked it shut, her gun still pointed up at the ceiling.

"Which one of you is Mezane?" Faith asked.

The woman gave a small push to one of the large twins. "He is."

"If you want my gun, you'll have to come take it." Glitch put his hand on Faith's arm. She snatched her arm from him. "I don't trust her. She knows our names, but we don't know shit about her or her guards."

The woman began laughing, the two men only smiled. "Guards? They are only here because they have no one else to go to. Their programs have a few problems and have to be deleted so they came to me. I can guard myself quite well Faith." The woman answered.

"What have you come to me for?" The Oracle asked trying to break the largely growing tension.

"I'll talk to you after the three of them leave." The woman said pointing back at Disk.

"I'm not leaving the Oracle here with you." Faith said. Glitch felt the same as her, but he wasn't as outspoken as Faith was. He didn't have a good feeling about leaving, but he didn't have the good feeling about staying as well.

"Glitch please go. Take Faith and Disk with you; remember what I told you before they arrived." The Oracle said giving Glitch a hard stare.

"Come on Faith." Glitch motioned for Disk to follow, but Faith held her hand up telling Disk to stay where he was.

"I told you Glitch! I'm not leaving the Oracle alone with this woman." Faith answered.

"Faith!" Glitch said harshly. He loved the woman, but he was losing his patience. "Please, trust the Oracle."

"I didn't say I didn't trust her, but I'm not leaving her."

The woman took out a gun; Glitch looked at it, noticing it was a browning hi-power. "How about you listen to your lover boy and go Faith. Take the kid back behind me with you." The woman said with a small smile. She nodded to Mezane and his twin and they spread throughout the room. Disk had his gun out, pointing it at the woman. Faith turned her gun on Mezane seeing that Disk had the woman. Glitch turned to his twin, but didn't take a weapon from his waist band. "I'll shoot you Faith, I don't bluff." The woman warned.

"Me neither." Faith responded in a low voice. Shots rang out from the woman's gun, Faith ran and walked the wall, then she quickly got behind Mezane with the gun against his back. Glitch instantly pulled his gun, pointing it at the twin's head. Disk had stepped up behind the woman with the gun inches from her head. "I'll shoot Mezane if you don't give Disk your gun." Faith said.

"Faith, stop being stubborn and go." The Oracle said.

The Oracle's words whispered through Glitch's mind. He was now wondering what she saw in the future for Glitch and Faith. "Oracle, what did you see in the future for us?" He asked, he knew it sounded out of place, but he had to know.

"It won't matter now. Faith's mind is made up." The Oracle whispered.

"You can shoot Mezane." The woman said. Mezane's face straightened. "Just go and no one will have to die."

"No. You talk to the Oracle now and then we'll leave AFTER you do." Faith said, her eyes on the woman instead of Mezane.

"You are so stubborn Faith!" The woman said.

"I know, one of my bad qualities." Faith pressed her gun harder into Mezane's back. "I will shoot him."

The woman stepped closer to Faith and Mezane. Glitch shifted, slightly fearing for Faith. He knew the browning hi-powers could kill at a close shot range. Disk steadily followed. "Hell, so will I." The woman shot Mezane, the bullet passed through his chest and entered Faith's heart. Mezane collapsed; Faith leaned against the wall, and slowly fell, clutching her chest. Glitch shot the other twin, but he missed. The twin jumped through the window, shards of glass hit the floor. Shot's from Disk's gun rang throughout the room. The woman had ducked to floor. She pulled Disk's legs from underneath him, then she flipped up, and shot Disk two times near the heart. The woman ran to the window, but Glitch ran and blocked her. She smiled.  "Go get your Faith. Sorry, I had to do that, you don't need her anyway." This angered him, but he had to find some way to save her. Glitch let the woman pass him and go through the window.

Glitch ran to Faith when the Oracle went to Disk. Faith's eyes were half open; her breathing became pure labor and strain. Her hand was crimson with her blood. Glitch put her head in his lap carefully and took her other hand. He sat her up in his arms; he put his hand on top of her bloodied hand trying to help apply pressure to the wound. "I'm going to get us back to the ship." Faith squeezed his hand.

Her mouth formed the word, "Sorry." Glitch's eyes formed with tears, but they didn't fall.

"Please hold on Faith. You're a strong person." Glitch said quietly. He knew in his mind that she wouldn't make it, but he wouldn't believe it. "Don't leave me Faith. I need you." He whispered. His tears silently fell in wet lines down his face.

Faith's eyes closed, but she was still breathing. With the strength she had left, she whispered to Glitch, her voice barely audible. "I love you." She gave a small smile, but it didn't reach her hurt eyes. She took her last breath. Glitch hovered over her, his tears falling silently. He looked into her beautiful face feeling that he had caused her death by not listening to the Oracle tell his future. He looked over to Disk. Disk's eyes lay open, but his chest wasn't moving. The Oracle looked at Glitch, her face with sorrow. She shook her head, letting him know Disk's fate. Glitch fully blamed himself for their death. He tried to call Zen on his cell phone, but he received no answer.

Glitch woke up in his bed; he sat up, his face covered with sweat. His heart was racing from the dream he had. He lay back down, closing his eyes trying to rip the dream from his memory. Unsuccessful, he wiped his face with his blanket and got up from the bed. He still blamed himself for Disk, Zen, and Faith's death. Zen had died from sentinels bombing the ship. He learned the Zen had held off from using the EMP system since Disk, Faith, and he were jacked into the matrix. Glitch tried not to remember, but he found it hard when he had the dream from time to time. Glitch found his shirt and boots and put them on so the he could go to the Ceremony.


End file.
